Perfect
by Kei1
Summary: Harry/Draco, long romance series, very mild slash. Please read and review!
1. Try to Remember

A/N: This is a slash fic with my favorite couple, Harry and Draco. If you don't like slash, you might read it anyway as it's more about feelings than sex. I can't do sex anyway, at least not yet, I don't know about later J they are in the 5th year now.

Perfect

Part 1

Draco Malfoy bent his head and concentrated on his breakfast, ignoring the chatter around the Slytherin table. He only looked up when his eagle owl, Anthea, landed on his shoulder. He stroked her absentmindedly while he removed the small piece of parchment attached to her leg. It contained a cryptic 4 lines.

I can't meet you tonight. But I have to see you today. The same place before dinner? Try to tell me if you can.

_ _

" What is it Draco?" Pansy asked curiously.

" Nothing." Draco fed Anthea part of his toast before returning to the task of finishing his breakfast as if it was never interrupted. When he was done, he stood up, motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

They walked over to the Gryfinndor table where Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter where joking and laughing with the rest of the Gryfinndor over breakfast.

" Enjoying your meal, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron stood up before Hermione could answer, Harry besides him.

" Actually, nothing in particular. I was just feeling bored and decided to walk over to take a look at Potter's little pet dog to see if he taught it any new tricks."As he said it, he indeed looked bored, studying his manicure as if there was nothing better to look at. 

Ron's face turned a red that matched his hair and pounced at Draco. But Crabbe intercepted him before he reached him. Both started a wrestle while Harry attempted to pull Ron off while trying to prevent Crabbe from scoring on him.

" As it happen, it seems that he didn't, it' s still the same old ones, growling and fighting." Observed Draco standing aside. Goyle grinned.

" Ron! Stop! He's just trying to get to you!" Hermione cried. Dean and Seamus joined in and helped Harry and they finally succeeded in pulling Ron and Crabbe apart. Ron had a black eye while Crabbe had an angry red bruise.

"Had your fun, Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. " Now why don't you buzz off like the pest you are!" 

Draco's mouth turned in a little smile." You should be more careful of who you insult, Potter. You won't want to anger the wrong person."

"Just let me get to him!" Ron yelled, trying to break free from the death hold Dean and Seamus had on him. 

"No!" Hermione said, standing in front of Ron to block Draco from his view.

Draco noticed Professor McGonagall coming towards the table and decided that time's up. " Looks like your professor is here to save you. Well, we have enough fun anyway." He said as he turned to leave.

Nobody noticed Draco nod imperceptibly at Harry before he turned. They were too busy trying to restrain Ron who roared at Draco's last jab.

Draco arrived at the old tower room first. He sank into a ragged but comfy couch before closing his eyes as he waited for his love.

He smiled wryly. His love? Harry Potter? Who would have thought both would mean the same thing to him? Sometimes he thought that they needn't be so afraid that their secret would come out, that somebody might see them meeting. Nobody will believe it anyway. If somebody see them meet, they would either get their eyes checked or thought they imagined it.

But it was true. He loves Harry Potter. And although he never said it, he knew Harry loves him. And it has been so since their first year and sometimes he think that it will be so forever. He didn't know what to do about it, now there is the clandestine meetings and rendezvous to sustain them, but after they graduate? He daren't think about " after they graduate", daren't think about a life where he might never get to see Harry, never get to look in the green eyes filled with the love he never deserved.

Daren't?" A Malfoy dares everything." One of his father's lines. One he actually agrees with. Once he thought he lived up to this particular expectation of his father. Until he met Harry. Everything changed after he met Harry.

He remembered the day they met. At Madame Malkin's. He was naturally cold-blooded. Because of Malfoy blood he supposed. He never voluntarily approached another or start up a conversation before. Harry was the first. One of the many firsts he started. There was something about the shy attitude, the face structure. The raven and unruly hair. The green eyes. Especially the green eyes. Something about Harry's eyes has always touched a tender part in him, even when they were protected by his specs. He struck a chord in the once cold heart, at that very first meeting. Even without seeing the lightning scar, even without knowing he was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. It made him try to draw him into a conversation, try to get to know him.

Later when he found out he was Harry Potter, he was only glad that it gave him an excuse to seek him out. He tried to get him to be his friend. The only offer for friendship he had ever made to anyone, perhaps the reason why it was so twisted. When the offer was rejected, the bud that was love in his heart started to turn into hate. Draco recalled the warning he gave Harry that day and chuckled. He wasn't normally so easily angered, Harry is the only one that can make the ice in his blood melt and boil. Only Harry. Whether with anger, or otherwise.

Even later when he knew that his love was returned, he kept up the façade of hate despite Harry's protestations. By then he knew and understood the positions where they both stood. If it came out that he was the one who hold Harry Potter's heart, he would be the most obvious tool with which to kill him. That he won't allow. He know only too well the first to use him would be his father. Much better, and cleverer, to appear to remain on the dark side. 

Actually, which side to be on was something that never concerned him. The concern for innocent lives was something that never bothered him before and never will.He cared for only one.

"Dra? Dra, are you here already? Sorry I'm late." Speaking of the devil. Draco couldn't help but sigh at the nickname Harry gave him.

"Here." He said softly in the darkness. 

"_Lumos" _Harry muttered, lighting up his wand before settling down beside Draco on the couch, covering Draco's hand with his own. "Can't you light a candle or something, not everything has cat-eyes like yours you know."

"It didn't occur to me." Draco said in an amused tone. "Why can't you make it tonight? Besides, don't you have a lesson now? Divination or something."

" Quidditch practice. We can't tomorrow night coz of Snape last minute test on the day after and we really need an extra practice before the match on Saturday." Harry was made captain after Wood left and was determined to get the cup this year.

"Scared? Hmm, maybe I should schedule one tonight too. After all, if you aren't meeting me, there isn't anything for me to do. What about your lesson?" Draco was made Slytherin captain too. He was actually the best flyer in the Slytherin team. The fact that he can't beat Harry does not mean that he can't beat the other players. In fact, he is one of the best flyers in Hogwarts. Of course, the fact that his father is the main sponsor of the team helped, plus Snape's favoritism. And he is just as determined to get the cup.

"Like real." Harry answered, referring to Draco's first comment. "Besides, you can't. I already booked the field. The lesson is Divination. Skipped it. I wanted to see you." A pause. " We never went past a week without seeing each other. I'm not about to start now." 

Draco pulled Harry down so that his head was cushioned against his lap. " You sentimental fool."

" Ahem. Insults will get you everything." Harry turned so that his head was buried against Draco's stomach and rubbed against it.

Draco felt a shiver slid down his spine. It is amazing how the slightest touch from Harry will get such a reaction from him. He was touching him through his clothes for God's sake! " Well, I recall being insulted too today. Something about being a pest?"

"Really? Just a pest? Not something more specific like a mosquito or a housefly?" Harry asked innocently.

"Is someone looking for torture here?" Draco asked, his hand creeping towards Harry's sensitive sides. Only he knew how ticklish Harry is. "Maybe you remembered me saying something about angering the wrong person? I would think the only person who knows how ticklish you are would be one."

"No!" Harry squirmed. " Besides, you were really awful, pushing Ron that way. Why do you have to pick on us all the time!"

"He asked for it." Draco shrugged. " Besides, I had to inform you." This was an endless argument.

" Couldn't you have found another way? Through Hedwig or Anthea maybe." Both owls had learned to answer to calls from the both of them.

"Too much trouble. This is more direct."

"You just like picking on us….Hey!" Harry cried out when his vision suddenly blurred as Draco removed his specs.

"Yes, just as I like you without your specs better." 

Harry sighed. He remembered the first time they made love. Draco removed his specs too. He said that without the protection of the specs, they revealed all of Harry's feelings to Draco.He also said that when he looked into Harry's eyes, the green eyes turn gold. He felt that he sees the real Harry.He made Harry promise him that he will be the only person to see Harry without his specs. 

Actually. Harry could have gotten his eyes fixed long ago. But he chose not too. His specs was his only protection from the world. His shield. A shield he only let down in front of one person.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing." Harry blinked. " Dra?"

"What?" 

"Can you sing for me?" Only Harry knew how well Draco sings and play the piano, just as only he knew how much his dislike the former and love the latter.

Sigh. "Must I?"

"Just one song? The old one that you like?"

"You mean the old one that _you _like."

A bashful smile. Draco wonders if he was the only one that can't resist those puppy eyes. As he probably was the only one who saw it, he guessed so.

"Just that one." Harry nods.
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _when life was slow and oh, so mellow. _
    
    _ _
    
    Harry sighs as he let Draco's voice and the soft melody wash over him. Angel's voice. That was the first thought that struck his mind
    
    when he first heard Draco sing.
    
    _ _
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _when grass was green and grain was yellow. _
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _you were a tender and callow fellow. _
    
    _Try to remember and if you remember, then follow, follow_
    
    _ _
    
    Harry pulled Draco down so that he lay alongside him on the couch and snuggled up to him. He looked into his eyes.
    
    At this close proximity, he could see Draco's eyes clearly, how he was looking straight into his eyes while he sang. 
    
    How he was singing to him. For him.
    
     
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _that no one wept except the willow._
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _that dreams were kept beside your pillow._
    
    _Try to remember the kind of September _
    
    _that love was an ember about to billow. _
    
    _Try to remember and if you remember, then follow, follow_
    
     
    
    Before he knew Draco, he didn't believe that anybody's eyes could be this shade. Silver. It wasn't gray as most people thought. 
    
    Oh, from afar it will seam so. But when you got up close, really close, like now, you will see that it is silver. 
    
    The kind of silver that shines, shines right into your heart.
    
    ,
    
    _Deep in December it's nice to remember it's nice _
    
    _to remember altho' you know the snow will follow. _
    
    _Deep in December it's nice to remember it's nice _
    
    _to remember without a hurt the heart is hollow. _
    
    _Deep in December it's nice to remember it's nice _
    
    _to remember the fire of September that made us mellow._
    
    _Try to remember and if you remember, then follow, follow_
    
    _ _
    
    The song has ended but neither of them moved. Both remained on the couch, looking into each other eyes. 
    
    From their eyes, into their hearts. Gray into green. Silver into gold. 
    
    Neither wanted to let go of this special moment, when love was so obviously seen in each other eyes. 
    
    Neither dared to say a word. 
    
     
    
    In the distant, a bell rang.
    
     
    
    "Promise me you will always love me."
    
     
    
    Both said the same line. And smiled. 
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    A/N: This is my first fic…so please, pretty please, be kind and review. I really waited a long time for a harry/draco 
    
    long story kind of fic…but it doesn't seem to be appearing so I decided to do one. There's lots of problems with 
    
    this one…lots of parts I don't like , especially the weird ending so I might take it down after a while for editing 
    
    but I couldn't wait to see the reactions to it first. I going to do lots of parts, I don't know how many yet. 
    
    It should get more angsty in the next parts.And I will have both of them remembering how they started out 
    
    and everything so don't worry, I won't leave you all wondering how on earth they became together. 
    
    Please , please review...it's awful to see so many hits with so little reviews. 
    
    Without the reviews it's hard to find the morale to go on…
    
     
    
    Disclaimer: All the parts you recognize don't belong to me. I only own the story. 
    
    Song " Try to remember" belongs to the Four Brothers.


	2. God of Ice

# A/N: This is a story about love between Harry and Draco. This fact is mentioned in the summary and again here, so I would consider all reader well warned. So if you can't stand slash and still read this and write unspeakable stuff in the review box, I would think you are worse than what you call me. Because of my upbringing, I can't curse as well as you can, however, what Hermione said below about shallow people? That's you.

However, many thanks to those who wrote great and constructive reviews, you get your thanks in the author's note below J

This part consists of a lecture on the subject of gay, a few new people and a midnight rendezvous with the slightest mention of sex. That's the best I can do now and I am already blush while writing it. I'll try to be more explicit next time. J

# 

# 

# Perfect

## Part 2

"Harry, why did you miss Divination just now? Harry? Earth to Harry! EARTH TO HARRY!"

"Huh? What?"

"What are you thinking about? You are just staring at your mashed potatoes with a dopey grin on your face."

"Really? Erm…nothing in particular…" Harry tried desperately to think of a believable reason other than "Draco Malfoy the person I love" before Ron followed that up with a don't-lie-to-me killer look. Draco—Quidditch. That's it! "Just thinking of how we will wipe the Quidditch field with the Slytherins this Saturday."

"Oh, ok. Of course we will!" Ron is replacing as Beater after Wood left and sometimes Harry thinks that he is even more enthusiastic about winning than he, the captain, is.

"Er…Ron…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! What?"

"Do you think 2 guys in love is weird?" Harry said this very quickly, half-hoping that Ron didn't catch it.

"WHAT???"

"Forget it, pretend I didn't say anything."

"Why are you asking this? Are you in love with a guy? Who? Seamus? Dean? Is he in Gryfinndor?"

"No, no and NO! Jeez, can't a guy ask a question? I was just thinking about this subject!"

"Oh…well…"

"Don't bother, I know your answer already."

"Wait, this is kinda weird. Let me think about it a minute."

"I think love is love no matter the gender." Hermione injected. She has been listening to the conversation all the while.

"Really?" Harry turned to her with delight.

"Yes. After all, love is not something that we can order around, nor can we control it. In truth, we can't ever choose who to fall in love with. When the lightning strikes, those who is wise follow."

Ron nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does." Said Hermione, annoyed that Ron would think to doubt her word. "Girl or boy, it is just a word, the physical appearance just a form. Those who are shallow thinks people who love those of their own sex disgusting or abnormal just do not have the intelligence to see beyond the surface. They are the ones who are pitiful, not those who dare to follow their love despite what others think. Love that is true lasts through everything, time and distance no matter appearances."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with admiration. 

"Wow, did you get that from some book?" Ron asked.

"No! Anyone with enough intelligence in them would know it!" Hermione snapped. "Does that answer your question, Harry?"

"Yes, thanks. It helped a great deal."

"You know, Harry. I don't understand all of what Hermione said, what "just a word, just a form" and all the big words, but I do know that you are my best friend and that won't change even if you are gay." 

Harry nearly choked from the pumpkin juice he just swallowed. When he swallowed it, he looked up, visibly touched. "Thanks, Ron. I will always treasure knowing that."

"No problem." Ron looked away, slightly pink in the face. Then he couldn't resist and turned back. "So, _are_ you gay?"

This time Harry did choke on a mouthful of mashed potatoes while Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. Ron pounded frantically on Harry's back, doing more harm than good. When Harry finally managed to swallow the potatoes, he grabbed the goblet of pumpkin juice and drank desperately, wondering how on earth should he answer Ron. Luckily, Dumbledore stood up at this moment to make an announcement that sufficiently distracted Ron.

"Students, well now that we have happily partaken of this wonderful dinner. I assume you are in the mood for a piece of wonderful news. After having the chance to interact with students from Brazil and France last year…"

A pause as silence fell when everybody remembered the tragedy that befell Hogwarts last year. Harry was particularly stricken. He never stopped feeling guilty over Cedric's death. If it was not for his friends that surrounded him and Dumbledore, he couldn't have gotten through that period. Especially Draco. Harry recalled the night he cried on Draco's shoulder. He seemed to have cried forever before falling asleep in exhaustion. Draco didn't say a word but he held him tightly in his arms for the whole night. Draco was never one for words except for the cutting remarks he seem to reserve for the trio of friends. Instead he used his presence and embrace to communicate his concern and support. The night in Draco's arms did more to help Harry that all the words of comfort he heard. Sometimes, Harry wondered how could he ever survive without Draco.

"…. This year, we have the honor to host 2 exchange students from the Green Bamboo Academy of Sorcery in China. These 2 students, Lynn Li Li Ling and Karina Koh Ke Er will be staying with us for the year and joining the 5th years in their lessons. We are expecting them within a few days. It goes without saying that all students are expected to give them a warm welcome and to be the most gracious of hosts, no matter what houses they are sorted into." He said the last line with a pointed look towards the Slytherin Table. However, the look was given with a twinkle in the eye so it wasn't much use. "Well, that's all. Students may leave now."

"Wow, 2 Chinese girls! Do you think they will be pretty? Cho Chang in Ravenclaw is the prettiest girl in her year, do you suppose they will look like her?" Ron chattered, not noticing the sharp look Hermione gave him.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Quidditch practice now right?" One of the twins asked.

"In half an hour I guess, won't want to get indigestion. Ron, can you help me inform the others?"

"Sure, I have to go up the common room to get some stuff anyway."The three stood up to leave the table. As they walked towards the stairs, Harry pulled Hermione's hand and whispered, 

"Herm, can I speak to you a minute? Alone?"

Hermione nodded and they stepped into a secluded hallway behind the Great Hall.

"Well, what?"

"Well, I _really_ didn't want to ask you this, but you _really_ seem to know a lot about these matters, and what you said just now was _really_ right, and I _really_ need to ask someone and…"

"Harry! Get on with it already! And stop using all the 'reallys'!"

"Er…ok. Hypothetically speaking, you know, this is just assuming, it's not really true…"

"Yes, yes…just get on with it, I got a lot of homework tonight."

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "Well, when someone you love tells you that he loves you for the first time, what do you do?"

"Hmm, hypothetically speaking, how long have you been together?"

"Around 4 years."

"And he never told this 'you' that he loves you?"

"No, but I knew that he loves me anyway…erm…I mean this 'you' knows that…"

"Never mind, I get it. You mean that for 4 years, this is the first time the words were said?"

"Yes, actually, he didn't exactly say the words, he just implied it, in a kind of way. But it is the first time he actually acknowledged that this feeling exists…."

"I understand. And you want to know what to do?"

"Yes! I so happy! I want to do something for him! I mean, he isn't the type that expresses his feelings and in telling me, it shows to extend of his feelings."

"Hmm…"Hermione didn't bother to remind Harry that he just used "I" instead of the third person "you". " What about returning the favor and telling him your feelings too?"

"I already did, we said it at the same time. I mean, this person already did." Belatedly realizing his mistake, he tried, unconvincingly, to make amends.

Hermione didn't bother to comment on the last remark." And this is the first time you said it too?"

"Yes. Since he never said it before, it didn't feel right to say it to him." Harry unconsciously fell back to first person.

"Well, I would suggest the best method of repayment to make this person happy would be to tell him more often your feelings to him.

Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Harry thought it over for awhile before saying, "Yes! That's it. I should have told him long ago. Why didn't it occur to me? Thanks Herm, you are a great help."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. A person in love rarely knows how to solve his or her own troubles. Usually the solution is obviously simple, yet blind to the one who needs it." She sighed as she thought of the one who is blind.

"It's Ron, right?"

Hermione gasped as she looked up. Harry, who was so flustered a moment ago, was smiling gently at her now.

"Is it so obvious?"

"Maybe, but it is blind to the one who needs it."

"Promise me you won't say a word to him."

"Why? Perhaps he just need a word to open his eyes."

"If he does open his eyes, I want him to open it himself." Hermione seems unsure for a moment, before she repeated it to herself more resolutely. "Yes, I want him to open his eyes himself."

She looked up. "Come' on, we have been here long enough. Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

She quickly walked towards to stairs, leaving Harry behind.

Harry stared after her, unable to understand why she seems to be torturing herself. He shrugged before running after her.

People in love. Can't understand them.

There is another person in love in the Slytherin dorm room. 

Draco sat on the broad stone window staring up into the night sky. The Draco sign was clearly illuminated against the dark velvet sky.

He thought about the evening and the words that transpired. His mouth curved into a rare smile. He finally told him. 4 years of relationship without the word and it was finally said.

Was the word a kind of magic incantation? Draco mused. He always knew that Harry loves him. Even without the word, it was obvious, in his eyes, in his actions, in the innate trust he placed on him. But when he uttered the word, everything seemed to change. A warm flood of liquid oozed into his blood and he felt that his whole body glowed.

Even now after hours have passed, he could still feel the warmth whenever he thought about those words, spoken in Harry's voice.

_"Promise me you will always love me."_

_ _

It wasn't even a straight "I love you"! But it held such strength, such control over him.

A sudden flutter of wings broke Draco's thoughts. 

"Hello, Thea." Draco's eagle owl landed on the hand held out for it. "You have something for me? Hey, Hedwig."

The snowy white owl hovering nearby dipped in acknowledgement. The two owls have become friends when Harry and Draco started using them for the same purpose and have taken to hunting together at night.

Draco took the short note tied to Anthea's leg and read it by the starlight. 

I have something to tell you. Meet me at the clearing in the forest now.

_ _

It was unsigned but there was only one person who would send such a note.

Draco looked around his dorm. Everyone was asleep. It was the witching hour, long past bedtimes. But Draco never cared about such rules.

He walked to his chest and took out his _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ and walked back to the window. He climbed onto the broomstick and flew off to the clearing.

Harry was the one who found the clearing and thought that it would be a good meeting place for them besides the old tower room. Situated outside the castle, there was less chance of them been discovered.

Draco found Harry lying on the soft grass in the center of the clearing, looking up to the sky. He walked over to lie down next to him. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Your sign. It's so clear tonight."

"Hmm"

"Don't you think it's beautiful? It's like a handful of diamonds scattered thoughtlessly yet cleverly onto a bed of black velvet." Harry turned to his side and pushed his head up to stare down at Draco. "But it's not half as beautiful as you."

Draco looked up at Harry and reached out a hand to caress his cheek.

"Dra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

As a liquid fire streaked through his veins, Draco decided that there was indeed magic in the word. Ancient magic with a power unimaginable.

"Is that why you pulled me out of bed at this time of the night? Just to tell me that? I may have to strangle you for that."

Not disappointed by Draco's expected response, Harry laughed, a low seductive laugh designed to wreck Draco's system. 

"Partly, but there is something else too. Besides, you were never asleep anyway. You sleep less than anyone I know."

It was true, Draco slept less than 4 hours everyday. He supposed that he is a nocturnal animal. 

"Well, what is it?"

Harry repeated to Draco what Hermione said during dinner.

"I never knew that Granger really had some brains under all those hair."

"Hey, Hermione is extremely clever, everybody knows that. Just look at her marks."

"Knowing how to study and memorize facts doesn't mean she knows how to think. I guess this proves she can think."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, now that I know Herm and Ron isn't prejudiced against us, I'm thinking of telling them about us."

"No."

"Why, I practically told them today already and they didn't disapprove or anything."

"Well, you didn't mention my name did you?" Draco asked, knowing the answer already.

  
"Well, no…but…"

"If you mention my name, I assure you their reaction will be very different."

"I can talk to them and explain…"

"No use."

"How would you know? They listen to me. Besides once they know you aren't evil or bad or cruel …"

"How would you know I'm not evil _and_ cruel?"

"From how you are to me. You…"

"The main point is 'how I am to you'. How I am to you is very different from how I am to anybody else. To anybody else I _am _evil and bad and vicious and cruel. Believe me."

Harry couldn't answer to that. Deep in his heart he knew it was true. In a kind of way, he knew Draco is extremely cold. When he looks like he does now, with a dispassionate look on his face illuminated in the starlight, he could almost believe that he has no heart. How can a person that is made out of ice have a heart?

For Draco, with his pale, whitish skin, hair with a color so light it seems to be pure white and his silver eyes truly seem to be made of ice, Especially now, where he lay bathed in the light from his star sign. Dressed in white bed robes, his skin and hair shone in a silver gleam, and his entire body seemed to shimmer in the light.

He is like the god of moon, an ice –cold figure. Uncaring and detached from the world.

Until he turned to look at Harry. Then the emotion in his eyes escaped and he seem to be human again.

"Just don't tell them anything, ok? If they ask, just say you were just imaging stuff or something. I have my reasons, trust me."

Harry smiled and let himself fall into Draco's arms. "When hadn't I ever?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and lowered his head to bury it in the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath. Harry hasn't showered yet after his Quidditch practice and he could smell the grassy and mud scent of the Quidditch field with the underlying scent that was uniquely Harry's. Like the sun, Draco thought. Harry smelt just like the Sun. Strong and bold, emitting warmth and light. He thought about his plans to protect Harry from within the inner circle of the Death Eaters. Indeed, it was cleverer and safer that way.

"Can't I pretend I have a lover in another house? Davies from Ravenclaw maybe? He' s quite handsome isn't he?"

Draco tightened his arms. "So, you have been looking at other guys? Maybe I need to remind you the penalty for such a crime?"

Harry faked a choking sound. "Help! Mercy! I won't do it again!"

Draco turned over to trap Harry under him before lowering to capture Harry's lips. 

"No mercy." He whispered as he continued the kisses on Harry's slender neck.

Lost the moment Draco's lips touched his, Harry surrendered.

A/N: That's it! Please use your imagination for the rest, as I can't write anymore without going totally red in the face that will be really hard to explain to my Mom in the same room. Maybe with practice I can write more. Does anybody feel that Harry is just not macho in this fic? Coz I do and I am really mad as I wanted 2 really macho guys in love here. This part was supposed to be more concentrated on Harry but somehow Draco took control. Naughty Draco! However, how do you all feel about this ice-cool Draco? This is how I feel Draco should be, really cold-blooded, caring not about anybody but the one he loves. Another reason is of course I juz can't write cutting and sarcastic remarks like Cassandra Claire and the lady of Shalott can, so my Draco can't be cool and sarcastic and have to settle for cool and cold instead. Oh to be able to write like the both of them! If anybody hasn't read the fics by these 2 authors, I strongly recommend them. Draco Dormiensand Draco Sinister by Cassandra Claire and the Weather Series by the Lady of Shalott. The Weather series is the best Harry/ Draco fic I have ever read and the one that got me believing that Harry and Draco truly belong together. It managed to be both funny and touching, something I consider a great feat! If you haven't read it, what on earth are you waiting for???

Ok here are the thanks. Thanks to **'me'** the first ever person to review my work. **Inspiring Author**—I _love _the series Silver wrote and I am waiting for her to finish it everyday! Actually I agree about the age thing but I wanted Harry and Draco to be in love almost from they met, I don't mention their age here so why don't you just think whatever age you think they should be here? Plus, I don't believe in sex before marriage too in real life but I guess sometimes we have to make allowances in the fanfic world. Thanks a million for your review! And I don't mind criticism as long as it is meant well. **Matrix14** and **Dagan **– I sorted out the format already, thank you and **Dagan**, I wanted Draco to be the type that expresses his feelings through music and not words, I will have him play a lot more musical instruments to come**!**** [Shanna Seanachai][1], Tessie, obsession, Reklaw Anna, Secret Phreak and [Lindsay Beth][2] **thanks, thanks and thanks for the great reviews! This is my first fic and your reviews meant a great deal to me. **[Lindsay Beth][2]—**I love the song ' Try to remember' and you are the first person I met that likes it too, all my friends don't know it coz it's an old song. I felt that is was suitable as it describes the times Harry spent with Draco. **Kaffei**—Tenses are one of my worst enemy, but I promise to try harder? And all those who reviewed **Perfect-Part One** after this is uploaded, it really means a lot to me J

Disclaimer: All that you don't recognize belong to me. Those that you do belong to Rowlings.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21432
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=19616



	3. Soulmates

# A/N: Well it seems that Hermione's speech worked as I didn't receive any obscene reviews or email for Part Two, perhaps this method can be recommended to other slash writers J

However, I did get lots of great reviews. A big thank you to all of you, you guys spurred me on the write this next part. You are all acknowledged in the big thanks section at the bottom of the story.

Again as a reminder, this story is about a relationship between Harry and Draco, in other words, SLASH. There, big and nice for all those to see, so you can't have an excuse for not knowing even if you are short-sighted.

This is a shorter piece then the previous one, I meant to make it longer but I that I couldn't write more after I wrote this. In this section, Harry reflects on his relationship with Draco, I had tears in my eyes when I wrote this. Maybe because I was listening to the song "I knew I loved you" and kept thinking about the lyrics, anyway, that song would never be the same to me again.

# 

# Perfect

## Part Three

Harry lay in his four-poster bed. His whole body ached, both from the Quidditch practice and the even more grueling exercise later. It was an ache he was familiar with and loved. Especially when he knew Draco was feeling the same ache at this moment as well.

A smiled played at his lips. Of all the people in the world, who would have thought he would fall in love with Draco? If someone told him this, say, on his first train ride to Hogwarts, he would probably have broke a few ribs laughing.

Or would he? 

He always knew Draco hated him. It wasn't just the basic dislike and contempt Draco displayed out for all to see. It was a much more primal hate, the kind of hate that eats at one's heart until there was nothing left but the shell that was the body.

He could feel it emitting from Draco, waves of hatred that threatened to drown the both of them whenever they were in the same room. Just like he could feel Draco's eyes following him around whenever he was within Draco's sight. Two sharp knives boring holes into the back of his head. 

He thought he couldn't understand why. Now he knew that was a lie. He understood. He understood all too well.

Sighing as he thought about it, he got up from his bed and walked to his chest at the corner. He reached into the bottom of it and took out a crystal ball buried among his socks. The small ball was made from pure quartz and sparkled prettily in the moonlight. It was something like a muggle cassette tape player enchanted so that it can record and play music or words. Draco recorded a few songs in it and gave it to Harry as a gift last Christmas.

"Now you don't have to bug me all the time to sing for you." He said. It didn't work, but it was one of Harry's most treasured gifts, ranking together with his father's invisible cloak.

How he carried it back to his bed and pulled the covers over his head before wrapping his fingers around the ball and whispering, "_Canturire Canor_". Draco's clear voice floated out softly. 

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question

Since the first time he met Draco, he felt himself drawn to him. There was a kind of primitive attraction. It was like there were forces unseen that pushed him to the silver -haired boy. Irresistible forces. Somehow, there seemed to be a voice in his head telling him that this person has an irreplaceable place in his destiny.

Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend

At the same time, there was the innate dislike for what Draco stood for. The proud and aristocrat attitude at first, the dubious background with a Death Eater for a father, the vicious streak so evident in the ways he treated Harry and his friends. Harry thought of what Draco said earlier in the clearing and sighed. There was no talking his way out of it, no matter how in love both of them was, Draco was not a good person. Forget kind, Draco wasn't even _nice_.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe__  
  
_

All this went against Harry's instincts. For unlike Draco, Harry was _born_ a good person. _He_ was good and kind with an innate sense for justice. Draco believed long ago that _that_ was made out of the same stuff Santa Claus and Tooth Fairies was made out of. Harry tried to remind him how he used to think the same of love and to look at himself now. It didn't work.

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

They were just so different. They stood for different ideas and believed in different morals. Different ends of the magnetic poles. Only neither remembered that the different poles attracted with one of the strongest forces in the universe.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life__  
  
___

So, for what seemed like ages, Harry lived in an agony between the forces pulling at his heart and his instincts that told him against this boy with silver eyes that hated him with a strength he never believed possible. 

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

Harry remembered crying this first time he heard Draco singing this two lines. Remembered the clear look in his eyes, remembered crying tears of happiness and strength as he realized he had been fighting the inevitable all the while. That there was no instinct stronger than the one that came from your heart.

He knew that Draco was singing was true. He did know. He knew that he have loved Draco all his life. He had loved him even before he met him. And that only with Draco was he complete. As he knew that it was the same for Draco. For they were soulmates, two halves of the same.

A/N: Firstly, I realized that I forgot to mention that the fics by the lady of Shalott can't be found on FF.NET, which caused a lot of confusion. Many apologies here. As Barb kindly provided in the review section, the link is: [http://www.netspace.org/~shalott/fanfic/#hp][1], so go read her fics now!

"_Canturire"_ means "sing" in Latin. "_Canor"_ means "melody". I hope all of you enjoyed this little piece. Two lovely oriental ladies will be appearing in the next one, which I will try to make longer.

Next, the thanks. First go to **Inspiring Author**. Many _many_ thanks for your great support. You understood what I am trying to do right away, a slash fic that deals with feelings. I truly believe that love can cross everything. Keep in contact! Next to **Draco's Girl**, yes I 'm female, how did you guess? J and I promise to do my best to keep this fic tasteful, as you can see from above, I still can't do sex. Sorry there isn't any action in this one. **Pengololh** sorry about mixing up the location, I guessed Durmstrang is located in Brazil as Viktor Krum play for the Brazil team. Actually, I live in Singapore and study both English and Chinese as a first language. Teachers have been finding fault in my tenses up the way up to college! I think it is my curse J I do write better in Chinese though. I sorry, I'm new here, how do you find a beta-reader? **HGW,** **Reklaw Enna** ****and **Barb** glad all of you like Hermione, I spent a lot of time on her little speech and on Draco's character too, **Barb**, I'll try to work on my tenses, but they are _so_ irritating J and **Rhysenn, **a really good writer, go read her "A Whiter Shade of Pale" if you haven't and all those that reviewed **Perfect-Part 2** after this is up, many thanks!

Disclaimer: All that you recognize belong to Rowlings, those that you do belong to me. Song " I knew I loved you" belong to Savage Garden.

   [1]: http://www.netspace.org/~shalott/fanfic/#hp



End file.
